Kate Stanley
Kate Stanley is a fictional character created by MdaCHARMED2016, for the fanfiction story; Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Katherine "Kate" Stanley is a character in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. She is the mother of Jaxx and Ryder Stanley. She has a brother, Hershel Greene. She is the sister-in-law to Annette Greene, aunt to Maggie, step-aunt to Shawn and half-aunt to Beth. She and her husband separated not long after Jaxx was born. She was an avid baker and also had cancer. Pre-Apocalypse Tennessee Kate lived in Bristol, Tennessee with her two sons; Jaxx and Ryder. Kate loved to bake and her son Jaxx would usually help her. She and her husband separated not long after Jaxx was born. Not much else is known, except that she was at some point diagnosed with cancer. Greene Family Farm Kate would also take her sons to her brother's farm. She would watch along side Hershel, Annette, and Patricia as Jaxx would learn to ride Nervous Nelly, a horse on the farm. Post-Apocalypse It All Starts Here... Kate, along with her two sons tried to get to the Greene farm; however due to a traffic jam leaving Bristol, they were pushed into North Carolina. They stopped at a gas station in Hickory, North Carolina for supplies. Witnessing a little tiff between her sons before entering. After opening the doors, the walkers that were inside stumbled out and were able to catch and devour her. Killed Victims * Herself (Alive; Indirectly caused; not being fast enough to escape) * Possibly numerous counts of walkers. Death * Herself (Indirectly caused; not being fast enough to escape) * Walkers (Alive; Devoured) Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Kate has appeared in: Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * It All Starts Here... (Flashback) * The Party Vol.1 (Mentioned only) * A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1 (Mentioned only) * Nervous Nelly (Mentioned only) * Just A Greene Away... (Mentioned only) * "I Get It Now..." (Mentioned only) * Buttons and Cookies * What's Going On? and Why's Happening? * If You Try, You Can Conquer (Mentioned only) * Now (Mentioned indirectly) * Descendants (Witch version) * Start To Finish (Mentioned only) Trivia * Besides her son, Ryder; she is one of the most referred to/mentioned characters in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. * After Jaxx and Ryder left the gas station where Kate was killed, the two never return; so its unknown if Kate had ever came back as a walker or not. * Mary McDonnell, the actress who portrays Kate Stanley, also portrayed Kate Roberts in the 2011 horror movie, Scream 4. Both of her characters have the same name, a child with the same first initial, a husband that's unknown and are both deceased characters. This could be a nod to similarities between the characters. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Characters Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Stanley Family Category:Greene Family